


Someone’s Someone - Co Op Twitter AU

by minkisolostan



Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Minki is pushy, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Twitter AU, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkisolostan/pseuds/minkisolostan
Summary: Taeyong and Jonghyun are two idols whose’s worlds have revolved around each other, but their soul marks are pushing them together, with a little help from Minki of course.THIS IS A TWITTER AU, THIS FIC WON’T MAKE MUCH SENSE WITHOUT READING THE TWITTER AU.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Kim Jonghyun | JR & Lee Taeyong, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Tweet 16.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is a Twitter AU, the longer stuff that’s rated M are posted on this site. Please read the twitter au.
> 
> https://twitter.com/minkisolostan/status/1213476036165427201?s=21

Half way through the party, Jonghyun escaped the watchful eye of Minki, thanks to Dongho that is.

He just needed air, and he couldn’t find that in the cramped Seventeen dorm. He did find it though on a small balcony off of Joshua’s room and he took solace in the night sky and slight breeze October brought. Unfortunately, Seoul didn’t provide much to look at star wise, but the moon was great company. When he first got into Pledis, at the same time that his soul mark started developing, he’d have conversations with the moon, sharing his fears and regrets, that is until Minki joined him and gave him company.

“My soul mark won’t stop itching. He’s in there, I know he is,” Jonghyun says, staring at the moon. “I know who I want it to be, but I don’t think it will be, I can’t be that lucky. Maybe it won’t be him, I’m stupid for thinking that. We’ve been playing together for a few weeks but haven’t talked otherwise.”

The moon doesn’t answer back, it never does but somehow Jonghyun still finds the answers he needs. Jonghyun scratches at his ankle, he lifts his pant leg and notices he’s been rubbing his mark raw, the skin around his little game remote turning red and rashy. He pulls his pant leg down and sits against the wall. He shuts his eyes for a while, almost falling asleep when he’s interrupted by the door opening.

“Oh, sorry. I thought it was empty,” Taeyong says and Jonghyun is struck by how good he looks with the moons light shining on him.

“That’s okay, would you like to sit?”

Taeyong glances back at the party, then seems to make a decision and shuts the door behind him and joins Jonghyun on the ground. The sound of Johnny and Joshua singing a remix of an English song is shut off, the muffled base vibrating the window above them.

“So, what are doing out here?” Taeyong asks.

“Talking to the moon.”

“About what?”

“Nothing important.”

“It’s important enough to leave a party.”

Jonghyun takes a sip of the warm beer he forgot he brought out and squints at Taeyong. “I’m not much of a partier, Minki forced me to come.”

“Yeah, Doyoung forced me. Seems like our members are looking out for us.”

“I wish they’d stop.”

“But then we wouldn’t be sitting on a balcony talking to the moon.”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I think it’s charming.”

Jonghyun is not drunk enough for this, he’s barely tipsy. For most of the party he did attend he actively avoided Minki and Minhyun attempting to shove anything but a can of beer in his hand. Last time he got drunk at an idol party he tried to auction off Aron to Got7 but they said they can’t have more than seven members or else their name wouldn’t make sense. Seungcheol was only a little offended.

“What were you talking to the moon about?”

“What makes you think I’d tell you now as opposed to two minutes ago?”

“We’re in the future now, we’re wiser.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you if you promise to stop talking like that.”

Taeyong held his pinky up and Jonghyun hooked his own and tried not to think too hard when neither of them pulled their pinkies away.

“It’s nothing really. I was just thinking about my soulmate.”

“What about her?”

“Him, I know it’s a him.”

Taeyong smiled, his eyes crinkling with the movement and Jonghyun wants nothing more than to get lost in this moment. “Me too,” Taeyong whispers.

“I was just asking the moon when I’ll meet them,” Jonghyun lied.

“I’m sure it’s soon.”

“It is, I can feel him. My mark won’t stop pulsing anytime I’m near an idol gathering. Minki figured it out after produce, when we started getting invited to award shows and cons.”

“Is it pulsing now?”

Jonghyun’s looks at the moon, wondering if he should tell the truth. “Yes.”

“Mine is too.”

Jonghyun’s stomach drops. He wants to ask, wants to so bad but it’s rude, soul marks are private and are only shared between mates and although Jonghyun’s curiosity is going to kill him, he won’t let it get the best of him.

“I wish I had it as easy as Minki and Dongho did. Dongho was in an audition with our company and Minki was spying when he noticed his mark was pulsing, and it wasn’t the four fifty year old men in the room. I was there when they met and it was magical to see.”

“I’m sure yours will be just as magical.”

Jonghyun looks at the moon and imagines it’s agreeing with Taeyong.

“I’m just lonely I guess. I can’t help wondering what my life would be like if I had just dated like my friends did in high school. I haven’t even had my first kiss.”

“Neither have I.”

Jonghyun lulls his head against the wall, looking at Taeyong. It’s gotten quieter, the karaoke now turned into a playlist of bubblegum pop, the windows no longer vibrating from the bass.

“When I was a teenager I had this deal with myself that I would save myself for my soulmate, but recently I’ve been wondering if I’m missing out on something.”

“So have I. In my family, tradition is number one but lately-“ Taeyong cuts himself off and Jonghyun wonders if they’ve somehow scooted closer together.

“Lately?”

Taeyong pulls Jonghyun’s hand into his lap and fully engulfs it in the heat of his hands. Then his lips are on Jonghyun’s and he tries his best to center himself but it’s hard when the most beautiful boy is moving his lips against his.

Jonghyun shifts so his legs are now touching Taeyong’s and his skin is burning through his jeans and there’s nothing but heat surrounding him. He threads his hand not locked in Taeyong’s, through the man's hair, his locks smooth as Jonghyun pushes him into the wall, his knees now settled around Taeyong’s.

Taeyong lets out a whine before he turns away, his chest heaving for missed breathe. Jonghyun sets his forehead against Taeyong’s shoulder, trying to catch his own.

“I’ve been missing out,” Taeyong says and Jonghyun laughs before settling down next to him. Now that they aren’t sharing body heat he’s cold.

The door slides open and Aron pokes his head out, “hey, we are heading out, Minki’s had one too many vodka cranberries and his clothes are starting to come off.”

“Where’s Dongho?”

“Hiding.”

Jonghyun stands up and dusts nonexistent dirt off of him.

Aron turns to Taeyong, “nice hair.” Then he leaves and Jonghyun notices Taeyong’s hair is teased from Jonghyun’s fingers.

Jonghyun sorts some of the strands out. “Sorry about that.”

Taeyong stands up and pulls Jonghyun to him. “Don’t apologize. Maybe we can do that again soon.” Then he’s gone and the music is blaring and Jonghyun’s not sure if he can move.


	2. 24.

Jonghyun has a million questions, his ankle is pounding and he’s completely aware of the pulse that started when they got within 2 miles of the concert hall, but he can’t focus on anything else besides Taeyong pulling him through a crowd of idols and staff and the fact that Taeyong looks stunning in bright pink.

Actually, “you’re wearing Nu’est’s colors.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, “and you’re wearing bondage gear.”

They finally get through the crowd and break into a quieter area of the hall, Taeyong jiggles a few door knobs before one finally opens and he pulls Jonghyun in. It looks like a storage place for props, including a few raggedy couches, Taeyong picks one and pulls Jonghyun down on top of him.

“I’ve never done this before,” Jonghyun admits. He takes a deep breath, taking in Taeyong’s cologne and dust.

Taeyong smiles, “me neither. You were my first kiss remember.”

Jonghyun holds Taeyong’s cheek tenderly, then sweeps in for a sweet peck, it’s nothing like the first kiss and nothing like what Jonghyun was expecting when he was being pulled through the concert hall.

“Were you avoiding me after everything that happened at the party?” Jonghyun asks and it’s Taeyong’s turn to hold onto Jonghyun’s cheek.

“God no. I couldn’t stop thinking about it but we are two weeks out from our next comeback, I’ve just been practicing and sleeping.”

Jonghyun nods and moves in to kiss Taeyong again. Taeyong’s hands tighten into Jonghyun’s hair who moves the hand to his waist.

“I have to go on stage soon.”

Taeyong nods in understanding pulls Jonghyun in tighter so they’re chest to chest and forced to breath in each other’s air.

Jonghyun feels his phone vibrate and he knows their time is ending soon.

“Can you spare one night this week?”

“I can try.”

“Do you want to come over to my apartment? We can order in, get food and play video games.”

Taeyong leans in for one more kiss. “Only if you promise we do more of this.”

“I promise.”


	3. 28.

Jonghyun’s going to puke, everywhere and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. Taeyong’s on his way up, Jonghyun having buzzed him in a minute ago and now he has two minutes to calm down and try not to throw up the minimal breakfast he had this morning.

Hopefully Taeyong won’t be insulted if he doesn’t eat all the food he bought. On top of everything, his ankle is killing him, to the point that he can’t walk without a slight limp.

Taeyong knocks on the door and Jonghyun questions if he should go hide in his room and pretend he’s not here, except Minki would ream his head in and that’s scarier than seeing Taeyong.

He opens the door and Taeyong is standing in front of him in a pair of sweats and an oversized T-shirt and he’s never looked better.

“I’m sorry I’m not dressed well, after practice I jumped in the shower and ran over here.”

Jonghyun shakes his head and pulls Taeyong into a hug. Taeyong drops the bag on the floor and wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s back. Then, they’re falling to the floor, Taeyong lands on Jonghyun and they both go for their ankles at the same time.

“This is the worst pain I’ve ever felt,” Taeyong says and Jonghyun can only nod in agreement, it feels like somebody is taking a heated saw blade to Jonghyun’s ankle.

“Can I-“ but Jonghyun can’t finish, the pain too much. Taeyong yanks the other man's hand off his ankle and replaces it with his own hand and there’s instant relief. So Jonghyun does the same for Taeyong. Their breathing slows down, their legs intertwined, Taeyong’s face smashed against Jonghyun’s chest.

“Do you work out?” He asks.

“What?”

“You’re chest is hard as a rock.”

Jonghyun can only laugh, taken by this whole situation. He’s lying on the floor with his soulmate, someone he’s been falling in love with for the past few months, they are holding each other’s ankle and Taeyong is still flirting with him, god, what is this life?

“I think we can let go now,” Jonghyun says, uncurling his leg from the awkward position he’s in. The pulsing has quieted down, now it’s much more pleasant.

Taeyong moves up so he’s face to face with Taeyong, his damp bangs fall on Jonghyun’s forehead. “Hey soulmate.”

“Hey soulmate.”

“We are really dumb.”

“Complete idiots.”

Taeyong smiles down at him then leans in and kisses him. Jonghyun’s mark heats up, then cools almost instantly. He feels Taeyong’s tongue poke into his mouth and he meets him halfway and they’re kissing in the entrance of Jonghyun’s apartment, the door still open but he doesn’t care, because he finally has Taeyong in his arms.

—  
Earlier that day, Jonghyun had made a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, fully intending for him and Taeyong to watch movies while eating ramen, but as he pulls Taeyong’s sweats down his legs, he finds a much better use for the pile.

Taeyong’s under him, almost fully naked, surrounded with fluffy blankets and Jonghyun wants to take back his earlier comment, this is Taeyong at his most beautiful, he could write a million songs about this man and it still wouldn’t be enough.

He kisses Taeyong again, constantly wanting to get lost in his lips and Jonghyun wonders how he’s gone years without having Taeyong in his arms, they could have been together a long time ago.

Taeyong pulls his shirt over his head and glides his hands up down Jonghyun’s chest. He admires for so long that Jonghyun’s starting to question his own body.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got so lucky.”

Jonghyun laughs into Taeyong’s neck, “shut up.”

“I mean, I’ve seen pictures but it’s nowhere near seeing it this close.” He moves his hands up. “Getting to touch you.” He circles his nipples with his thumbs. “Getting to tease you.”

Jonghyun bites Taeyong’s neck, needing an anchor as Taeyong plays and pinches him.

“Hey, I have a comeback in three days.”

Jonghyun lets up, he licks over the small mark he made then moves down to his collarbone.

“Keep going.”

Jonghyun arches his brow but moves to Taeyong’s nipple, taking it into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Taeyong threads his fingers into Jonghyun’s hair, holding him down and Jonghyun shows no mercy. When he does finally pull away, the bud is bright red so he moves to the other one and bites down.

“Dammit,” Taeyong says, his hips slightly rutting against Jonghyun’s thigh.

“So, where can I leave a mark?” 

“Lower.”

Jonghyun moves down to his abs but Taeyong shakes his head so Jonghyun runs his lips down to his hip where he pulls the edge of his underwear down.

Taeyong nods, “I’ll be in a sheer shirt.”

Jonghyun chokes and lies is head on Taeyong’s stomach. “You have to send me pictures.”

“You have soulmate privileges now, you can come to the shows.”

Jonghyun kisses his hip, “I want nothing more.” Then he bites down and Taeyong’s toes curl. “I want you to feel this when you’re dancing, the seam of your pants pressing into it, remembering everything I did to you tonight.”

Taeyong moans and ruts against Jonghyun, his cock hitting Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun moves his hand up so it covers his cock, his mouth not moving from the man's hip. Taeyong ruts helplessly into the still palm, watching as his hip turns red and blotchy.

“Please Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun glances up at him with hooded eyes. He sits up and pulls his own pants off and Taeyong can’t keep his eyes off the tent in his boxers or the strong thighs he wants to get lost in. Jonghyun pulls Taeyong’s boxers off and tosses them away then he takes a hold of Taeyong’s cock, his hand hot around the head, he gives a few tugs before he dives down and takes it into his mouth.

“You’re going to kill me,” Taeyong says.

Jonghyun opens his mouth and lets Taeyong’s cock sit on his tongue, locking eyes with Taeyong, then he traces the head and the slit, picking up some of the pre cum. Jonghyun takes it fully into his mouth again, and Taeyong’s back arches. Jonghyun’s wraps Taeyon’s legs around his back and bobs his head, giving extra attention to the head.

A minute later he pulls off and wipes the spit from his lips. Taeyong is in haze, watching Jonghyun’s movements but unable to talk.

Jonghyun leans over to the coffee table he had pushed out of the way and pulls out the lube he had hidden there earlier, not expecting but definitely hoping.

He warms some up with his fingers then trails them down Taeyong’s cock, past his balls and to his entrance. With his other hand he pulls Taeyong’s leg onto his shoulder and enters one finger. Taeyong holds the hand that’s clutching at his knee, their fingers intertwine as Jonghyun thrust his finger into him.

“Are you okay?”

Taeyong nods, “it doesn’t hurt.”

“Let me know if it does.”

Jonghyun adds his second finger and Taeyong clutches Jonghyun’s hand.

“Slow down a little bit.”

Jonghyun pauses his movements and waits for Taeyong’s nods to keep going. He runs the tips of his fingers over Taeyong’s walls and smiles when he hears Taeyong’s moan, knowing he found his prostate. He adds a third finger easily and keeps pressing on his walls and Taeyong’s back arches, and his toes curl, now finding purchase on Jongyun’s shoulder.

That’s when Jonghyun finally notices it, the matching game controller on Taeyong’s ankle. With all the fuss over relieving the pain, Jonghyun forgot to look at it. Jonghyun kisses the mark and then Taeyong is moaning loudly and coming, some reaching up to his chin and Jonghyun looks on amazed.

“Holy shit,” Taeyong says and Jonghyun can only agree. “That felt amazing.”

Jonghyun puts Taeyong’s leg down and lies down next to him. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut up.”

Taeyong turns to face Jonghyun and pulls his boxers down, helping him kick it off with his feet.

He lubes up his hand and holds the warmth of Jonghyun’s cock. He pays special attention to the head and swipes his thumb over the slit. Jonghyun thrust into the feeling.

“Taeyong,”

“Yeah?”

Jonghyun doesn’t say anything but Taeyong gets the message, he moves to sit between Jongyun’s legs and pours more lube over his fingers.

“Have you ever done this?” Taeyong asks as he circles Jonghyun’s entrance.

“A few times. Aron once got me a toy as a joke and I tried it once.”

Taeyong chokes on his spit, now imagining Jonghyun playing with himself.

“Maybe I’ll show it to you one day.”

“I can’t wait,” Taeyong says as he pushes in the first finger and Jonghyun tries to relax around it. Taeyong runs his hands up Jonghyun’s thighs, finally able to feel the strong muscles and smooth skin. He bites one and Jonghyun hisses.

He taps Taeyong’s hip with his foot, “stop that.”

“You get to leave marks but I don’t?” He bites again, the little red spot growing bigger.

“I’m so sensitive there.”

“Really?” Taeyong inserts a second finger as he bites at another spot, and Jonghyun pushes himself towards the finger but away from Taeyong’s mouth.

“I’m going to come early if you keep biting me.”

Taeyong arches a brow, “that’s something I want to see.” He licks over the marks, “but, maybe later. Another day.”

“We have the rest of our lives for that,” Jonghyun says, his eyes finding Taeyong’s, who’s paused his fingers to take in Jonghyun’s words.

“Yeah we do.”

Jonghyun nudges him again, “could you please move your fingers.”

Taeyong does, finding Jonghyun’s spot quickly. He rubs over it a few times and Jonghyun whines, his face shoved into the pillows. Taeyong adds another finger and after a few thrusts, Jonghyun pushes the fingers away.

“Get in me already.”

Taeyong shakes his head and lubes up his cock, pumping it a few times to full hardness. He puts one of Jonghyun’s legs on his shoulders and leans down to kiss Jonghyun.

“I love you Jonghyun.”

“I love you too.”

Jonghyun takes Taeyong’s face into his hands and pulls him down into a slow kiss. Taeyong pulls apart and watches Jonghyun as he enters him, pushing in slowly and watching every flinch or grunt Jonghyun makes. When he’s fully in he pauses, sitting in the moment and allowing Jonghyun to fully adjust.

“Go ahead,” Jonghyun whispers against his lips, so Taeyong does. He slowly thrusts in, keeping himself deep so Jonghyun can feel him in every aspect. Taeyong adjusts his position so he’s hitting Jonghyun’s prostate.

Jonghyun pushes his face into the pillow next to him and grabs for grip against Taeyong’s back, leaving red marks from his nails, that, in a few days time, will be seen under Taeyong’s sheer shirt.

“I’m so close Taeyong.”

“Me too baby.”

Jonghyun watches in slow motion as Taeyong pulls his foot so it sits on his shoulder, the same position he had Taeyong in earlier, and bites the mark. Jonghyun feels blinding pleasure as his vision whitens. He feels Taeyong pump into him a few times but the pleasure is still raking through his body, making his toes curl and his nails dig even deeper into his skin.

When it’s over and Jonghyun has calmed down, he opens his eyes to Taeyong leaning over him, his bangs hanging over him, his chest heaving and arms shaking. He pulls out of Jonghyun and falls down next to him and by the come dripping out of him, he knows he came too.

“If every time is like that, I’m never leaving,” Taeyong says and Jonghyun slaps his chest.

“You have adult children to manage.”

“Johnny can manage them.”

“That would be like leaving Minki in charge.”

Taeyong pulls him onto his chest and places a kiss in his hair, “okay, I have to be awake in four hours.”

“That sounds terrible.”

“And you’re going to make me breakfast.”


End file.
